theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Blade (1998)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Blade A pregnant woman is treated in the hospital after being bitten by a vampire, but the doctors mistake the wound for an animal bite. They try to revive her, but she dies after they deliver her baby boy. The boy inherits the superhuman strength, regenerative healing factor, blood lust, and enhanced senses of vampires, but does not suffer their weaknesses, such as garlic or sunlight. He grows up to be [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blade_(comics) Blade], the vampire hunter. Several years later, Blade locates a vampire rave club and kills most of the attendees, including the vampire Quinn, who he pins to a wall and burns. When police and fire crews arrive, Blade escapes and the police take Quinn's body to the morgue. As Dr. Karen Jenson carries out an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autopsy autopsy] with a co-worker, Quinn returns to life and attacks. Blade rescues Jenson from Quinn and flees to his base with Jenson while Quinn escapes. There, Blade and his mentor/weapons technician Abraham Whistler attempt to prevent Jenson from turning into a vampire. At a meeting of the vampire Shadow Council, the vampire elder, Dragonetti, discusses Blade's recent intensified attacks, and berates [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deacon_Frost Deacon Frost] for his recklessness in running the raves. The established vampire leadership believes that vampires should try to co-exist with humans rather than risk a full scale war. However, the renegade faction represented by Frost believes that vampires should rule the humans outright and harvest them like cattle. When Jenson decides to go home, Blade warns her that, due to Quinn's bite, she may still become a vampire. At her apartment, she is attacked by a "familiar" - a human who serves vampires in the hopes of someday becoming one - and is rescued by Blade. After the attack they follow the familiar to a vampire library. Blade and Jenson come across an obese vampire named Pearl, who reveals Frost's research into vampire mythology and his plan to turn himself into an invulnerable vampire blood-god named La Magra. As Blade and Jenson explore, they are ambushed by Quinn and his gang. They manage to escape, thanks to the timely intervention of Whistler. Jenson offers to use her medical knowledge to cure Blade's need for blood. Frost overthrows the vampire hierarchy, killing Dragonetti and taking the other members of the Shadow Council prisoner. When Blade leaves his hideout to obtain materials for Jenson's improved serum, Frost attacks. He abducts Jenson and has Whistler beaten and bitten, leaving him to turn into a vampire. When Blade returns, he gives Whistler a gun so he can kill himself. Blade fights his way into Frost's lair but is captured. He is taken to the Temple of Eternal Night, where Frost intends to use Blade's blood and the sacrifice of the twelve pure-blood vampire leaders to resurrect La Magra and become the god's incarnation. Frost then intends to use the powers of La Magra to conquer the human race. Frost throws Jenson into a pit, but she manages to escape. As the ritual begins, the trapped Blade is drained of blood, and the spirits of the Shadow Council are torn from their bodies to fuse with Frost, transforming him into La Magra. Jenson frees Blade and allows him to feed on her blood to renew his strength. Blade and Frost fight at the base of the temple, and Frost is killed. Jenson offers to continue working on a cure for Blade. He refuses, telling her that it would rob him of his Daywalker powers and render him unable to hunt vampires, so instead he asks her to make a better serum.=